Loading Screen Tips
On the loading screen, various tips and information are displayed for the game. World * Love is complicated. Surprisingly, Magic doesn't seem to help. * Starstones are the neutralized form of Wayward magic - making them both rare and valuable. * Are any of your friends also Witches? Add them to your Coven today! * Every Witch leans toward Dark or Light Magic. What will you choose? * Werbury will always be 'home,' but the world has a lot in store for you. * While Light and Dark don’t mean “good” and “bad,” watch out for those that don’t see the distinction. Characters * Ty is full of surprises, and more loyal than most. * Anastasia has a lot to deal with - maybe you can help her pin a few things down? * Niklas seems like trouble - luxurious, marvelous trouble. * Melanie is always there to lend you her strength, or at least make you laugh like an idiot. * Rhys' tastes are very... singular. Gameplay * You can use the Wardrobe to change your outfit whenever you want! * Stamina potions are available in the shop. Don't wait - find out what happens next! * You might find some tough obstacles on your journey. The right outfit can save the day! * Starstones are surprisingly useful - with just a handful, you can do almost anything! * When you can't seem to keep going - remember, there's a stamina potion for that! * Some scenes test your bond with your companions. Raise your Affinity to move forward! * Always be sure to check your mailbox. You might have a surprise waiting for you! * Some endings will only be revealed to Witches of certain alignments… Affinity Potions * Some potions can change how much your companions like you, or even your Alignment! * Some potions might taste bitter, but the results can be so sweet. * The key to a great potion is high quality ingredients and skillful rune tracing! * Every hour you'll recover your Focus - so get to making those potions! * Potions use a wide variety of ingredients. Quality ingredients can make the difference! * If you need more Affinity to proceed, a few Potions might do the trick! Choices * You never know when a choice you've made might come back to haunt you... * Who to love, what choices to make, Light Magic or Dark Magic... Anything is possible. * Remember - your choices matter. * This is your story. Your choices should always be your own. * You have a choice in everything. Even saving the world is a choice... * Even the most simple choice might be the one that brands you as a Dark or Light Witch. Trivia * Some of these refer to features that are not presently in the game, namely protagonist Alignment and Focus. The tip about a Coven may refer to a friend list or similar feature. Also, clothing choices are purely cosmetic outside of locks for CG.